Muggle Studies Class: It Demands Opinions
by HungerGamesXoXHarryPotterScar
Summary: Charity Burbage was quite a neutral person. She didn't really offer her opinion much. However, whenever Professor Kelley required her opinion, she provided it. Muggle Studies demanded an opinion from her.


_A/N- This was written for Round 5 of Season 2 of the QLFC. Thanks for reading! x_

_Team: Tutshill Tornados_

_Position: Beater 2_

_Prompts:_ Tiptoe, Calculator and 'The Red Wheelbarrow' by William Williams

_Word Count: 1006_

_Short Summary: _Charity Burbage was quite a neutral person. She didn't really offer her opinion much. However, whenever Professor Kelley required her opinion, she provided it. Muggle Studies demanded an opinion from her.

* * *

Charity was quite a neutral person. She didn't take sides and she didn't judge people by their mistakes or by their achievements. Instead, she offered her opinion when it was asked her or needed.

So, she didn't say anything when Severus Snape spilt his potion all over her. He hadn't asked her to.

She didn't mention anything when Professor McGonagall clicked her tongue disapprovingly at her. She hadn't asked her to.

She didn't utter anything when her father yelled at her for breaking the calculator. He hadn't asked her to.

And she certainly didn't reply when Bellatrix Black had screamed at her. She really hadn't asked her to.

However, whenever Professor Kelley called upon her in Muggle Studies, she often provided the senior with her opinion. She felt she needed to.

oOo

"'So much depends upon a red wheelbarrow, glazed with rain water, beside the white chickens'," Professor Kelley read aloud, "Now, would anyone like to share how they feel about this poem?"

Charity sat up higher, her hand flying up.

"Ah, Ms. Burbage. What is your opinion on this poem?" He said, cocking his head to the side, giving her an annoyed glance.

Charity smiled, placing her hands in front of her. "With all due respect, sir, I thought it was rather silly." Professor Kelley's eyebrows shot up at her bluntness. "The poem is completely random and quite frankly, boring. I didn't understand the reference to the wheelbarrow as there are many other types of objects farmers can use. And it was terribly short and random. How can one enjoy a poem that is such a joke?" She asked, placing her hand under her chin.

Professor Kelley's expression immediately transformed into a scowl at the thought of answering the student - his normally humorous eyes showed no glint of amusement. "Well, maybe if you were more open-minded you would see that the poem is clearly about everyday life for a muggle."

Charity only carried on smiling, removing her hand from under her chin, "Actually sir, from my research, I have found that muggles lives can be extremely exciting. This poem however, is the opposite of exciting."

As the professer began to grit his teeth, the students around the class rolled their eyes at Charity's words. It was a common occurrence for the 6th year Muggle Studies class to witness a student-teacher argument featuring Charity and professor Kelley.

"Does anyone else have an opinion on the matter at hand?" The professor asked, clearly looking for a distraction. The students at the front of the class ducked, at fear of being swallowed by the discussion happening right in front of them. However, Alexander Greaves did not cower back.

"Yes, Professor! I do!" Professor Kelley's scowl only deepened at the boys call. His day was slowly getting worse at time went on.

"Oh, do you now, Mr. Greaves?"

"Yes," He replied, nodding his head.

"Ah, enlighten me then." The professor moved towards his desk, sitting on it. It was clear this class was about to get ten times more annoying.

"Well, I personally believe this poem is about a farmers everyday life and how if they weren't to finish said work, while using the wheelbarrow, their life would be in tatters. Which is why I believe that muggle life is definitely not exciting, despite what Charity may think, as they must depend on such a tedious things like a wheelbarrows." Alexander leaned back and turned to look at Charity, giving a smug smile.

Charity cursed under her breath, glaring at him. Alexander's smile grew bigger as he winked at her.

Charity lifted her arm into the air again and waved her hand about, "Professor? I actually have something else to say!"

Professor Kelley turned towards her, breathing deeply, "Yes, Mrs. Burbage?"

Charity cleared her throat, crossing her legs, "I believe that this poem and the reviews on this poem-" Charity raised her eyebrows at Alexander, "- have been quite boring and plain, but they should be more closely inspected as I think that these said things should be discussed."

Standing up, Charity began listing the following on her fingers, "Firstly, I feel like Alexander and the author are missing the point about farming. I've said it before and I'll say it again - there are lots of different farming paraphernalia farmers can use, so really it doesn't all depend on a 'wheelbarrow'. Secondly, I think that there are many different types of farmers other than chicken farmers. And lastly, I believe that that this Alexander is deluding himself if he thinks muggle life isn't exciting because farming isn't the only occupation muggles can have," Charity explained quickly before sitting down.

Alexander face scrunched up as he tried to process what Charity had just said. His hand rose to his face and he rubbed it before speaking, "I hardly think that last comment was necessary."

Charity brushed the remark off, answering straight away, "Actually it was necessary because everything you say it stupid and that needs to be discussed."

A snorting sound emerged from the front of the class. Professor Kelley covered his mouth as he began to laugh at Charity's comment. Suddenly, the whole class began giggling, turning to look at Alexander, whose face was completely neutral.

"Touché," He muttered. He turned to Charity, finally giving her a look that showed his emotion. His obvious smile let her know that he wasn't mad at her comment. "But next time, I will win the 'dissussion'." Charity laughed at his use of quotation marks, shaking her head.

"Well, that was an interesting dispute. Good work, Charity," Professor Kelley said, giving her a half smile.

Charity blushed, looking at her hands. It wasn't an amazing compliment but it was a huge one coming from the professor.

"Thank you," She said bashfully. Charity looked at the front of the class and stared at professor Kelley, thinking to herself, 'Maybe I will become a Muggle Studies teacher.' She smiled at the thought.

And as the professor dismissed the class, Charity tiptoed out of the room thinking of questions she could ask her muggle father.


End file.
